New world: The Pink Palace Apartments
by ItWasMagic
Summary: With each new world brought Sora new friends, this one had friends that wore shiny raincoats. They brought new adventures, this one with talking cats. And new enemys, this one with buttons.
1. Landing

**Meh first crossover. 8D  
It's probably really crap, but, quite fun to write.  
Should I continue? I needs that support with reviews... :]**

The gummi ship stopped a couple of feet away from the new world the trio were about to enter. It looked pretty boring, a faded pink house on a hill that had a barn to the side.

"We're going THERE? I doubt that Kairi or Riku's down there..." Sora complained.

"Sora, they could be anywheres! And if they aren't there, it's always good to search everywhere. There could be some valebule info we could use." Goofy told him.

"It's valuable Goofy. Yeah, yeah. We need to at least check." Donald joined in the conversation.

Sora shook his head. "We can always come back! That place... looks kinda rundown."

"We're. Landing. There." Donald put emphasis on each word.

"Fine. But I choose the next world."

The three found themselves on very white porch in front of a normal looking house.

_Told youuu._ Sora thought to himself.

"Should we go in?" He asked.

"Where else are we gonna go?"

Sora opened the door and saw that he was in a hallway with red wallpaper. A dim hallway with three awnings, steps and a mirror at the end. Donald and Goofy walked in behind him.

"Y'know, they could at least fix the place up..." Donald mumbled to himself.

A little girl with bright orange pajamas, blue hair that a dragonfly clip in it, and a freckled face came jumping down the steps. She stopped when she saw three odd three.

"AHHH! Who are you?"

"Sora!" He pointed to himself.

"Donald!" He got in front of Sora.

"And Goofy!" He got in front of Donald. Sora stuck his head out from the end to see the little girl. She couldn't be but 12 at the most. She started to walk towards them.

"And I care why?" Sora tried to say something before she interrupted him. "What are you doing in my house?"

"...Searching for heartless?" Sora gave her a weird look.

"Right. Like we have any of those. Just weird neighbors."

"Look, kid-" Donald said.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Okay. Sorry. Look, have you seen any little black things? Look like ants?" She thought for a moment, tapping a fingernail that was painted a light blue against her chin. "So what if I have?"

"That's what we're here for!" Goofy said.

"Uh huh. What are you supposed to be anyway?" She stared at them as a heartless appeared behind her.

"Look out!" Sora yelled as he jumped, swiped the heartless with his keyblade and it disappeared into thin smoke.

The girl stood frozen in fear.

Goofy couldn't help but to laugh his goofy laugh when he saw her expression.

"So, what's your name?" Sora bent down to her level, to look blue eye to brown eye with her.

"Coraline. Coraline Jones."

"It's nice tah meet yah, miss. Jones." Sora smiled at her. "You wouldn't mind us walking around here, killing those things, would yah?"

"I guess not." She shrugged. "I don't really like them much."

"CORALINE. Are you going to come eat breakfast?" A new voice said from the kitchen.

"You guys wanna have something to eat?" She offered.

Donald shook his head. "Nope, we've got w-"

"Yeah! We're starving!" Sora beamed.

"Oh, brother..."

Coraline smiled. "Hope you like cereal and orange juice." She turned around and walked to the end of the hall, entering the kitchen.

Sora nervously laughed as Donald gave him a look that could kill.


	2. Breakfast!

Sora followed the young girl to the end of the hallway where she took a left and they were in the kitchen. With Donald and Goofy on his trail, Sora looked around. It was a rundown kitchen, with folding chairs at a small wooden table & three large windows at the sink. A fridge was stood against the wall, opposite to the rest of the appliances. A older woman, Coraline's mom he guessed, was sitting at the table. The smell of coffee came from the cup she was drinking out of. She turned around, her black hair moving with her, and looked at the three. He noticed she had a neck-brace and a sweater that looked really itchy.

"Coraline... Who's this?"

"I'm Sora!" Sora smiled towards the woman. "This is Donald," he pointed to the duck,"And Goofy." and Goofy waved.

"Pleasure. Mel Jones. Coraline honey, I'm glad you're making friends and all... but this early?"

She shrugged and took her newly-made cereal over to the table. "They showed up. They're here to kill those black things."

"Well, finally an exterminator's been called." A voice came from the doorway. An older man, who looked like he hadn't slept all night, came in. "And I'm Charlie Jones."

Walking over to the corner of the kitchen, Sora found an orange and took a bite. "Mmmm... This is good." He waved towards the man. "Nice to meetcha!"

Coraline stared at him and then shook her head. "So, you won't believe the dream I had last night mom! I went to another world! You remember how I got poison oak? Well, they had some magic mud there and it got rid of the rash on my hand! It's completely gone. There was this big dinner with chicken and mashed potatoes, and you were there! You had button for eyes. Only, you we're really you. You were my other mother."

"Buttons for eyes, eh? Coraline, you only dreamed you ate all that chicken." Mel looked up at Charlie. "Take your multivitamins at least."

Coraline looked at him, also. "You were in the dream too, dad! You had wild looking pajamas and orange monkey slippers!"

"Orange? My monkey slippers are blue. Psst, can you get me some of that magic mud you were talking about? 'Cause I have a terrible case of writer's rash. On my..." Charlie reached his hand towards his bottom.

Mel cleared her throat before Charlie can finished. Sora, Donald and Goofy snickered in the corner.

"If the real Charlie Jones wants his pages edited, he better wrap them up ASAP." Mel said sternly. Charlie stood up straight and left the room while Sora wondered what she was talking about. "Coraline, why don't you go visit downstairs? I bet those actresses would love to hear your dream!"

"Mrs. Spink & Forcible? But you said they're dingbats!" Coraline said with disbelief.

"Mhhmm." Mel said and left out the door.

"So, who's this... Spink & Forcible?" Sora asked, taking a seat by Coraline.

"These two old ladies that live downstairs. They say they're actresses, or at least they were."

"Can we come? I think it'd be neat to visit someone who was in movies!" Sora was giddy with excitement.

Coraline shrugged. "I think they were plays.. But, Yeah. Sure."

Coraline finished her cereal and left, so Donald approached Sora. "D'you really think this is a good idea?"

Sora shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen? And what if the King, or Riku or Kairi were downstairs?"

Donald frowned. "I guess you're right... We should still be very, very careful!"

"I heard you the first time. So, are we just staying here?"

"What else can we do besides that?"

"And we're gonna sleep... in a girl's room?" Sora's eyes grew wide.

Donald shivered. "Just in the same room! That's it!"

"I wouldn't want anymore!" Sora almost yelled.

Goofy laughed.

"Let's... Let's just keep our eyes open for heartless. Or whatever else we can find."

"Who knows?" Goofy joined in, "That Caroline girl's dream could lead to heartless."

"It's just a dream!" Donald gawked at him.

"Dreams can mean a whole lot. Don't y'think?"


	3. The 'amazing' Mr B

I decided to go out with Caroline. Donald and Goofy, being the wimps they are, stayed back to make sure the house was empty of heartless. They sent me outside to make sure there were none there.

She ran up the stairs and came back a minute later with a bright yellow raincoat. "What's that for?"

"Everyone says it rains all the time here. I'm just preparing myself ." She says as she put it on, ran into a room with a desk that was surrounded by windows. She reached into a box and pulled out a pair of pliers, Satisfied with herself, she looked up at me. "Ready to go?"

"…Now, what are those for?" I asked and in return, she rolled her eyes.

"To get something off of the top of the car. Now, c'mon. I don't have all day." She rushed out the door. I followed suit, not wanting to get lost, until she stopped. She was standing, looking happily at a pile of mail.

"Maybe there's some from my friends…" She said in a low voice. I noticed that the pliers were in the hardwood of the porch. I frowned, wishing my friends were able to send me letters like that. She started sorting through them all.

"Bobinsky, Bobinsky, Bobinsky…" The freckled-faced girl mumbled to herself. Then, the horrible smell reached my nose. It was like old socks and baby diapers mixed together. To protect my nose, I put both of my gloved hands over it. "What… what is that horrible smell?"

Caroline, not having noticed the smell, smelled the packages that were oddly shaped. "Oo-ee!" She said in disgust. I seconded that.

Over to the left was a faded white arrow that pointed up to the next story, written on it was a blue **BOBINSKY. There.**

"Maybe that's where the mail's supposed to be?" I mindlessly thought aloud.

The young girl nodded. "Mr. Bobinsky lives up there. Mom thinks he's drunk because he thinks he has a mouse circus…"

"A mouse circus, huh?" I smiled largely, thinking of the possibilities. My thoughts were interrupted by her rainboots, which matched her snazzy raincoat, as they hit the metal stairs. Her face was clearly one of disgust, and she held the packages out as far away as I possible. I laughed and followed her up.

Once at the top, she knocked on the white wooden door four times. "Hello? I think our mail got mixed up!" There was no response.

"Anyone home?" I yelled.

"Should I leave it outside, or…" The blue-haired girl put her ear on the door to listen, to make sure anyone was even home, and it burst open. She didn't fall, I was amazed, and managed to catch all of the envelopes in a nice, neat stack.

"Nice going!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks…" She replied. She then looked inside of the apartment, seeing if she could see anyone. I peeked my head in too, curiosity brewing, and saw that it was a dimly lit apartment that held a table, a chicken, a stove, and a unicycle. It wasn't very tidy, either; being dusty and having stuff thrown everywhere.

"Secret!" We both hear a voice from behind us, someone with an odd accent.

Both of us yell as a blue arm reached forward to close the door, blocking our view of what was inside. "Famous mouse circus not ready yet!" I turned to see an older man, complete with wife beater and some short blue shorts. He had a weird curling mustache and was bald. He was hanging from the flagpole that hung above his door, and talking to us upside down. Talk about your regular gym teacher. Eyeing us, he took a bite of an onion. Wait, no. That was a beet. Who eats beets?

"Mouse circus…?" I heard Caroline question herself. "I'm Coraline Jones!" She said happily, I guessed this was because she was finally meeting someone. Wait, Coraline? My bad. "And I'm Sora!" I added in for extra oomph.

The blue man jumped from the flag pole onto the balcony railing, using only both of his hands to keep himself up. He then decided to use his feet to stand on the railing. "And I am the Amazing Bobinsky! But, you two, call Mr. B, because amazing," he went back to his hands, stretching out both of his legs to make a straight line, "I already know that I am." The blue man then crosses his legs, and jumps off the rail.

Coraline starts to yell, but before anything happens I push her back, trying to protect her from a horrible scene, and go towards the edge to make sure he's okay.

No one's there but the grass. Coraline joins my side. "Where'd he go…?"

"I don't know! He disappeared!"

We hear something behind us. Both turn around at the same time to see this incredible man doing a summersault. Once he stands up straight, he looks right us.

"You see, Zora **[AN: Not getting his name wrong. It's the accent!]** and Caroline, my new songs go Oompah-Oompah!" Making a fist, with each 'oompah', he pounds his chest. "But the mice, play only tootle-toot, like that. It's nice but… not so much amazing." He starts to walk back to his door.

"But now, I switch to stronger cheese, and soon vatch out!" The 'amazing' Mr. B yells as he sticks the packages in our face.

Who ships cheese…?

"Gross…" I say aloud.

He turns around. Thinking he heard me, I start to panic. A smile appears on his face, as he gives each of us a beet. Claiming it'll make us strong. My panic sizzles and I look at it.

"Do svidaniya…" He says as he bursts through his door, back into his apartment, and slams it shut.

"Well. That guy was weird." I say, thinking aloud once again.

"I'll say." Coraline agrees as she throws her beet over the balcony. I put mine in my pocket, thinking it could be saved for better use some other day.

Coraline walks down the stairs to a silver round thing, that looks somewhat like a Gummi Ship. "What is that?" I yell in surprise.

"What…. That?" Coraline points towards it.

"Yes, that!"

"You've got to be joking!" She complains. I frown at her.

"Hey! I've been to tons of other place, and I've never seen anything like that before."

"It's a car."

"…A car?"

"Yeah! You use it to go places?" She gave me a look that said 'duh.'

"Where I'm from, we call them Gummi Ships." I say.

She cuts down a case from the top of it, connected by wires. "Mmhmm." She says, zoning me out now. The yellow-attired girl opens the case, revealing a hat. She happily sets it on her blue head and I smile at her.

"I like your hat!"

"Thanks," She smiles back, "It was a gift." She walked away, and I followed her to wherever she lead.


End file.
